La promesa del pasado
by ASKNB
Summary: Matthew es un joven tímido, amable y cortés. El día que se presenta un nuevo profesor resulta que sabe más de él que él mismo. Matthew buscará las lagunas de su pasado mientras pierde contra el amor.


_**Hola, hace mucho quería escribir de esta pareja. Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hidekaz/Himapapa, yo soy propietaria del OC Escocia y espero les guste.**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto: Crack Space del foro Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?; con asesoría de Aoba Ritsu.**_

_**Pareja a mencionar: ScoCan (Escocia x Canadá) sin más empecemos esta historia… ASK CAMBIO Y FUERA.**_

* * *

Mi escuela me parecía algo vanal y vacía, me eligieron presidente de la clase el primer año escolar, sólo que no me hacían caso y pasaban mi autoridad por alto.

Es el segundo año de preparatoria, todo será diferente, me mentalicé, entré a mi salón de clases.

-Muchachos por favor, siéntense -hablé amablemente y cortés, claro, nadie me hizo caso y era de esperarse. Un golpe a la pizarra los hizo guardar silencio y voltear, yo hice lo mismo, mis ojos se quedaron mirando expectante a un chico nuevo de cabello fuego y cejas pobladas del mismo color.

-Hola, lo siento por interrumpir su forma extravagante de socializar y comunicarse -me clavó su mirada y me miró de arriba a abajo.-Tú ¿eres…?

-El presidente de la clase -estaba nervioso, sin querer tartamudee porque pensé que me golpearía en cualquier instante.

-Presidente de… ¿qué clase? - me puse nervioso pero mi molestia se notó hacia lo que dijo-, debes imponer más fuerza a que te escuchen, si no ocurre lo que ocurre con la parejita de atrás que piensan saltarse la clase y ni siquiera ha empezado.

-Disculpe por no ser tirano, pero usted ¿quién es? -sus cejas se arquearon y subió un portafolios que tenía en su otra mano.

-El profesor de suplente, mucho gusto, presidente sin clase.

Toda la clase guardó silencio, me fui a sentar, ver al adulto joven tomar la autoridad me erizó la piel, su forma de enseñar era lo suficientemente bueno pero estricto y al término de la clase me llamó.

-Presidente búscame cuando hayas terminado sus clases- se escuchó un barullo y enseguida se detuvo -, menos un punto a toda la clase bajo la calificación final, créanme que esos ruiditos no les servirá en sus patéticas vidas.

Después de ahí, nadie dijo nada, parecía que hizo un hechizo porque todos me hacían caso y ya nadie sobrepasaba mi autoridad. Al terminar las clases guardé mis cosas y fui a la sala de maestros, toqué la puerta y escuché un cálido "_pase"_. Me encontré a un profesor que se bajaba la corbata, me miraba sin muchas ganas pero me se dio una silla frente a él.

-Matthew Williams… ¿desde cuándo te volviste tan blando? -esas palabras me hicieron estremecer, nadie me había conocido antes de la preparatoria pero al parecer ese profesor si.

-¿Blando? -repetí aún tartamudeando y me senté-, yo no he cambiado profesor Kirkland y no se a lo que se refiere.

-Dime Scott, después de tu cambio de escuela ya olvidaste como tener a raya a tus iguales ¿no? Bueno, pasaron más de cinco años pero aún recuerdo muy bien al niño que le gritó y golpeó a mi hermano.

-¿Yo hice eso? -había una laguna de me memorias en mi cabeza, supongo que mis papás no dijeron sobre mi obscuro pasado, como bravucón, de seguro pasó algo malo para que desde ahí empezará a ser más… ¿gentil?

-Veo olvidaste todo -el profesor me miró a los ojos y noté un poco de desilusión en aquellos ojos color esmeralda. -Puedes retirarte -maldijo por lo bajo, se levantó, me dio la espalda y vio a la ventana cercana.

-De acuerdo -respondí desconcertado y un poco incómodo por el ambiente-, perdón por no ser el "yo" de años atrás pero si cambié fue por algo.

-No, fue por alguien, no por algo -murmuró el adulto y yo me fui, la pregunta seguiría por más y más tiempo "¿Por qué cambié tanto? O ¿por quién habré cambiado?"

Al pasar del día, me fui a mi casa y aprovechando que estaban mis padres les pregunté sobre aquella infancia oscura.

-¿Cuál pasado hijo? -habló mi mamá algo asustada y temerosa en la voz.

-Es que… yo no era así ¿o sí? -mi padre se sentó frente a mí y le hizo una señal a mi mamá.

-No, no eras así. Tu madre y yo no queríamos decirte, pero tarde o temprano lo ibas a saber, tu amigo Beilschmidt y tú eran un par de diablillos, pero cambiaste ya que estabas haciendo una broma a una maestra y algo malo pasó. Un muchacho te cargaba, te habías peleado con alguien pero nunca supimos contra quién. Después de ello cambiamos de casa y no volviste a ver a tu amigo -dijo mi padre con cierta mesura ya que estaba mi madre allí.

-Dijo el muchacho que por poco y te dejaba inconsciente, que si no te reformabas y seguías así, te volverías un…. Delincuente. Por eso nos mudamos, y te conseguimos un terapeuta y creo que por eso no recuerdas nada pero… cada día nos alegra que ya no seas malo y que seas un niño bueno.

Esa fue su respuesta y la mía mi silencio, pregunté una sola cosa.

-¿Cómo era aquél muchacho? –mis padres intercambiaron miradas y luego cada uno vio hacia donde más le apetecía para recordar; mi madre al techo y mi padre a su plato semi-vacío.

-Tenía el cabello rojo –pronunció mi madre.

-Estaba aenlgo atontado o en shock ¿por qué la pregunta? –negué y sólo pude decir "_nothing" ._

Era la descripción de mi ahora profesor, él tenía que responder, ¿cómo era o es que me conoció? Espero no haberle hecho alguna broma o algo peor.

A la mañana siguiente tuve la iniciativa de buscarlo después de clases, me sorprendí cuando lo vi coquetear con una alumna, claro sólo le sonreía y le daba halagos. Sentí en mi interior un cierto ardor en la garganta y estaba molesto.

Sin notarlo ya estaba caminando hacia él. Toqué su hombro y él sólo volteó la mirada algo enfurruñado.

-Buenas tardes, profesor necesito hablar con usted de un tema importante –volteó completamente y me dio una sonrisa aterradora.

-Claro, espérame en ése rincón –señaló la esquina y fui para allá con la mirada aún clavada en él, pasaron unos segundos y caminó con paso firme a un lugar que no era la sala de maestros.

-Woao –pronuncié antes de ser acorralado entre la pared y mi profesor. –Profesor –tartamudeé estaba asustado.

-No me interrumpas de esa forma–se apartó poco a poco y se sentó en una silla -, ¿qué quieres?

-Saber –balbuceé al principito pero me mantuve firme y él arqueó una ceja –mi pasado, quiero saber de mi pasado.

Pegó una carcajada, se limpió unas lágrimas que se le escaparon de la risa y yo no sabía porque reía, pero me mantenía de pié aunque ahora confundido.

-¿Por qué se ríe? –se levantó y se acercó a mí hasta llegar a acorralarme de nuevo, levantó mi mentón.

-Me rio porque me prometiste algo a cambio de te dijera algo sbre tu memoria –mis ojos estaban delatando mi asombro y nerviosismo.

-¿Qué cosa prometí? –dije sin pensar. Acercó su cara lentamente, yo me quedé paralizado. "¿Le prometí algo conmigo?", se escuchó el tocar de la puerta y se mordió el labio apartándose de mí fue a atender la puerta.

Estaba inmerso en mi mente en blanco hasta que alguien tocó mi hombro. Volteé y era la profesora Francine, parpadeé varias veces hasta que mi mente volvió a su consciencia.

-Maestra… estaba con dudas en la materia y yo… me paso a retirar –hablé muy rápido, tímido y balbuceando. Me dirigí a la puerta y el profesor me detuvo de la muñeca.

-Toma para que te ayude mejor en tu duda –dejó en mi mano un papel y dejó mi muñeca. Salí, vi lo que estaba escrito y era su número telefónico y unas palabras: _"no se lo des a nadie". _Era claro que no tendría a nadie a quien darle el número del profesor que se la pasa acorralándome.

Fui a mi casa, mis padres llegarían tarde, recalenté mi cena, veía la nota una y otra vez.

"¿Qué habré prometido?", comí ignorando la nota, hice mi tarea y apagué todo. Me encerré en mi cuarto y ya en mi cama dudaba si mandar un mensaje o no. Tragué saliva y me armé de valor.

**-Hola – **no podía creer que estaba mi corazón latiendo muy rápido por saber su respuesta. Al escuchar el timbre y vibración de su respuesta, me sobre salté y pensé "fue muy rápido".

**-Creí que no me mandarías mensaje –** pensé algo brillante para responder pero no se me ocurrió nada, quiero saber lo primordial mi memoria y la quiero ya, otra vibración y otro mensaje **-¿Aún estás despierto?**

**-Sí, aún estoy despierto. Me tardo porque es raro estar mensajeándome con usted, profesor – "**es muy impaciente" dije para mí.

**-Perdón, aquí y en mi oficina dime Scott. Luego te acostumbraras… ¿Qué quieres saber de tu pasado? –. **Al fin vamos al grano, estaba escribiendo una respuesta pero volvió a vibrar el celular **–Una pregunta por día, no quiero un alumno desvelado.**

**-¿Sólo una pregunta? Déjeme hacer tres preguntas, por favor – **respondí de forma instintiva.

**-Me vas a deber más favores, pero está bien. Es tu pasado, tarde o temprano me las cobraré, tres preguntas y no más. La primera ya la hiciste :D - **¿enserio? Me pegué en la frente, le había respondido con una pregunta, debo ser más cauteloso con mis preguntas, mi curiosidad fue al final de su mensaje, ¿una carita de diablo? ¿Estaba hablando con un compañero o con un profesor?

**-De dónde o mejor dicho ¿cómo me llegó a conocer? - ** vi la pantalla de mi celular algo impaciente.

**-¡No me llames de usted! Fue en tus tiempos de bravucón me hiciste una broma y luego de eso te hice pagar muajajaja :D - **era imposible tutearlo, aunque con sus caritas me hacían creer que hablaba con un compañero y tal vez se me haría un poco más fácil tutearlo. Creo que debió ser una broma muy pesada para que "me hiciera pagar".

**-¿Por quién olvidaría mí pasado? – **eso me intrigaba más que otras preguntas.

**-Por tu ex novio, ese albino que decías "que sólo eran amigos", sólo yo sabía perfectamente que tú querías algo más pero en cambio se pelearon, yo interrumpí y digamos "que te salvé". Te daré un bonus, hazme otra pregunta, estoy de buenas :) – **no me imagino el día que esté de malas, pero tampoco me iba a hacer del rogar y luego más "¿con mi salvador?". Suspiré, respiré profundamente y le mandé mi última pregunta.

**-¿Por qué me ayudas a recuperar mi memoria?- **pasaron un par de horas antes de que me contestara aunque su respuesta fue algo… que me dejó más confundido.

**-Porque soy tu novio.**

Mis latidos fueron más y más rápidos, no entendía porque mis labios hicieron una sonrisa y no sabía el porqué, mis dedos se pusieron a escribir.

**-¿En serio? – **vibró enseguida el aparato.

**-Tres preguntas, no más.**

**-Pero… quiero saber ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿En qué momento? No me puedes dejar así, Scott- **estaba muy confundido. Respuestas, respuestas, quiero respuestas.

**-Al fin me tuteas… bien te lo diré. Fue en el momento en que te salvé el pellejo, el día que te llevé a tu casa, me besaste, duerme - **¿Qué? Fue muy ambigua su respuesta pero ante su respuesta no sabía qué hacer, ¿soy el novio de mi profesor?** –Me deberás más de tres favores.**

**...**

Genial, ahora ¿qué rayos haré? Dormir, eso es lo que debo hacer, me voy a dormir y preferiría que esto fuera un sueño, a la mañana siguiente, fui a muy temprano a mi escuela, mi papá tenía que salir al extranjero y es el único que me llevaba. Bostecé, la escuela estaba vacía e iba por los pasillos sin preocuparme por nadie hasta que me encontré a…

-Hola, Matthew –sentí un escalosfríos recorrer mi espalda.-Llegaste temprano –asentí nervioso y me abrazó como un compañero de clase. Palmeó mi pecho y me miró. –Sígueme

No opuse resistencia, lo seguí hasta su oficina y tragué saliva. Se sentó en una silla y luego palmeó sus piernas. Vi su movimiento y tragué saliva

-Siéntate, no haré nada sexual, además no tengo protección –sentí como mi rostro se enrojecía y ardía. Sonrió feliz, yo miré a otro lado y me encogí un poco.-Olvidalo, siéntate en esta silla

-De acuerdo –pronuncié en voz baja, me senté en la silla contigua y la jaló estaba frente a frente y aún sonrojado. Me tocó la mejilla y mis latidos fueron más y más rápidos.

-Sigues sin acordarte de mí ¿verdad? –vi a sus ojos esmeralda, muy triste, sentí pena y agaché la mirada –te enamoraré… -levanté la mirada y lo vi cuando me dio un beso a mi frente. –Hasta entonces, visítame todos los días.

-Pero los fines de semana… -me sujetó la mano.

-Te mandaré alguna dirección y nos veremos, ya hablaré con tus padres, no soy tan viejo, puedo pasar por un amigo tuyo –se acercó a mi cara- siempre y cuando no pongas cara de "soy menor de edad".

Miré hacia mi mano, empezando a temblar y me dedicó una sonrisa. –No intentaré nada que no quieras, lo que menos quiero es incomodarte.

Bueno la incomodidad de salir con mi profesor estaba presente, pero era menos sabiendo que se modularía hasta que mi memoria o por lo menos comenzara a "¿Quererlo?" Chasqueó los dedos enfrente de mis ojos, me desconectó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo? –. Balbuceé y él sonrió.-¿por qué sonríes tanto?

Su sonrisa desapareció formándose a cambio una mueca pequeña, me miró un tanto curioso y se recargó en la bracera de mi silla; me incomodé y me fui hacia al lado contrario.

-Porque yo era muy serio y me dijiste "sonríe, te ves mejor con una sonrisa"- tocó mi rizo y enredaba su dedo divirtiéndose con él, mi cara estaba ardiendo y estaba muy roja.

-Se me hará tarde –busqué con la mirada la salida, me levanté, él conmigo y dejó de sujetar mi rizo. –Lo veo luego, profesor –localicé la puerta y fui para allá pero me sujetó del brazo y volteé sorprendido.

-Te acompañaré a tu salón, sólo dame más tiempo contigo –su mirada era suplicante y no pude negarme a estar un poco más con él –dime Scott, cuando estemos solos dime Scott.

Asentí y me acarició los cabellos, volvió a sonreír y yo veía a otro lado.

-¿Puedo preguntarte más cosas? –se sorprendió, asintió con la cabeza y se sentó.

-Mientras no te distraigan sus respuestas para seguir tus clases todo está bien, por favor siéntate- hice lo que me indicó y organicé mis preguntas.

-¿Cómo decidí…? Espera, ¿por qué acepté ser tu novio? –miré a mi profesor a los ojos, él ahora estaba sonrojado, se rascó la nuca y tomó aire.

-Pensé que esa sería tu última pregunta –dudó un poco y me miró a los ojos.-Tu amiguito terminó contigo, estabas en el piso después de una golpiza, me senté a un lado tuyo y parecía como si supieras todo sobre el amor –. Me miró a los ojos, hipnotizandome- Te dije: Que no era así el amor, que tú no conocías nada sobre el amor –rió un poco -, luego tú tenías que callarte pero dijiste: "entonces enséñame lo que es el amor" y me besaste.

En ese instante sonó el timbre de la escuela, se levantó y me dio la mano –Vamos, tienes que ir a clases.

Se me desconectaron las ideas, mi cuerpo caminaba por sí solo, un pequeño pellizco me hizo entrar en razón. Estaba en el salón y Scott ya no estaba. Fui a mi lugar dispuesto a concentrarme en la clase pero mi cerebro hacía todo lo contrario.

Después de cuatro horas fui a la cafetería, pedí lo de siempre y me puse a comer. No entendía porque había dicho eso, suspiré y mejor fui a pedir notas después de todo su respuesta me había distraído bastante y luego hablaría con él o por lo menos le cuestionaría más cosas.

Lo que restaba de día escolar me concentré el doble de lo que me concentraba, salímos más temprano y yo fui a la oficina de Scott. Abrí la puerta, me sorprendí mucho al ver a la directora dentro de la oficina de Scott.

-Bueno creo que alguien no sabe tocar, señor Williams, ¿se le ofrece algo? -pronunció la directora y estaba atónito, mi mente estaba en blanco tratando de inventar una mentira. -¿Y bien, señor?

-Este… yo -Scott se levantó y la directora vio como llegaba conmigo- ¿profesor?

-Matthew, ¿necesitas más datos para tu proyecto?- su voz era forzada, pasó su brazo detrás de mí y puso su mano sobre mi hombro como un amigo.

-Sí, pero quería preguntarle algo referente a…-se escuchó un golpeteo con los dedos al escritorio con insistencia. -Creo que puedo esperar, me… -iba encaminadome a la salida pero Scott sujetó mi muñeca impidiéndome salir.

-Puedes sentarte, la señora directora ya se estaba retirando ¿verdad? - insistió Scott a la directora, ella hizo una sonrisa falsa.

-Te veo mañana, a solas- pronunció y se sintió un gran cambio en el ambiente.

-¿Interrumpí algo importante?- Scott me abrazó sin decirme nada, empecé a ponerme nervioso, tragué saliva y tartamudee- profesor digo Scott…

-Déjame quedarme así un instante- sentí su respiración, no me había dado cuenta pero estaba temblando y yo sólo pude palmear su espalda para reconfortarlo.

Luego de unos minutos se separó de mí, me volvió a sonreír, yo no me pude resistir a regresarle la sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –pronunció y se recargó en el escritorio –Te noté disperso –me sonrojé un poco-, me di cuenta porque pasé por allí y no te diste cuenta

-Perdón, no te vi –me sujetó las manos y luego las besó.

-No hay problema, estabas pensando en otra cosa –me miró pensativo y nostálgico.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasó?¿Sucedió algo malo? –negó y jugó con una de mis manos, suspiró pensado. –No quiero secretos, dime o… o… si no yo –apretó mi mano y me dio un beso en la mejilla, me sonrojé y retrocedí un poco. Se rió, me sujetó del suéter para que no retrocediera más, estaba dudando y nunca había visto que el profesor que me intimidó fuera así.

-Me propuso –empezó a hablar lentamente tomándose su tiempo -, ser profesor permanente –mis ojos se abrieron y se iluminaron. Estaba feliz y lo abracé.

-Felicidades, ¿cuándo me ibas a decir?

-Cuando recuperaras tu memoria, tomo algunas cosas y te acompaño a tu casa – negué con la cabeza -¿no? ¿Por qué?

-Yo puedo ir sólo a mi casa, soy un chico fuerte –me acarició la cabeza una vez que nos separarnos del abrazo.

-No lo dudo y más con tu pasado –rió un poco aunque yo estaba avergonzado por lo que dijo, me enojaba no saber de mi pasado para recordarle cosas. –Te veo mañana, no quiero que te distraigas.

-Está bien, hasta mañana –caminé hacia la puerta. –Espera ¿no puedo mandarte mensaje en la noche? –asintió pero su expresión seguía apagada.

-Puedes… -me fui a mi casa, mis padres estaban en casa, tenían una noticia que darme y estaban muy emocionados.

-Tu padre y yo conseguimos dinero extra, queríamos hablar si ¿te parece ir de vacaciones o prefieres quedarte? Creemos que estas grande y puedes decir por ti- mis padres nunca viajaban, siempre estaban apresurados por cuidarme, creo que se lo merecen. Yo sonreí y me dispuse a servir la cena que mis padres se esforzaron en hacer.

-Papá, mamá, estaré bien, ustedes se merecen esas vacaciones más que nadie -me abrazaron y dieron afecto; al término de la cena, me fui a mi cuarto, tomé mi celular y escribí.

**-Hola - **esperé su respuesta, era extraño lo que sucedió ¿no debería estar feliz por su estancia permanente? O quizás me ocultaba algo.

**-Hola… estaba revisando papeles por eso me tarde en contestar, ¿llegaste bien?- **sonreí y reí entre mis sábanas.

**-Sí, llegué completo, sano y salvo. Ahora ¿serás tú quién pregunte? -** volví a esperar y enseguida la vibración.

**-Quizás… ¿me dejas hacerte tres preguntas? :) - **sus caritas de mensaje eran tan peculiares en él que no me sorprendía.

**-Ya hiciste una, haha :D De acuerdo no fue bueno el chiste. Sí, si puedes preguntar - **luego de mandar el mensaje me enojé conmigo ¿cómo se me ocurre hacer eso?, vibración.

**-Ja ja, chistosito mi novio. Bueno ¿a qué venías a mi oficina? Di la verdad- **"Di la verdad", como si alguna vez le hubiera mentido, creo que mis sonrojos son tan evidentes que me impiden mentir.

**-Quería hablar de ¿cómo tomaste mi partida? Como sabes me cambié de casa y de escuela, pero eso me daba curiosidad, el cómo lo tomaste -** era cada vez menos raro hablar con Scott, aunque seguía presente el pensamiento de que era mayor que yo.

**-Mal, no tuvimos ninguna primera cita, yo quería demostrarte lo que es el amor, pero con el tiempo lo acepté y me puse a estudiar hasta volver a verte. Una vez que te vi no pude evitar estar contento pero… te faltaba algo y era tu memoria. Aún así tranquilo, yo haré que la recuperes ;) - **me sonroje, enseguida me vino una pregunta.

**-¿Por qué a pesar de que te dieron el ser un profesor permanente tu cara estaba muy triste? - **pasó una hora entera antes de que el sueño me venciera y no escucharala vibración de mi teléfono.

**-Son horas aseguradas, más ingresos sólo que es más trabajo que hacer, menos tiempo libre para pasearme por tu salón :/ además de que la directora me estaba echando lo que fuera para que yo andará con ella -** puso una carita de desagrado e incomodidad, es cierto Scott es muy atractivo y…

**-Pero tú le estabas coqueteando a una alumna y yo te vi - **esperé a leer la excusa del pelirrojo.

**-¿Coqueteando? - **puso una carita de pregunta y otro mensaje **-Eso era porque me pidió asesoría en qué decirle a su novia que la quería. Supongo que se mal interpretó aún así verte celoso me dio mucha risa X'D - **jaja, ahora yo me convertí en un chiste, suspiré y sonreí. **-Niño, me iré a dormir, tengo trabajo en la mañana y ya estoy cansado.**

**-Sí, yo también me iré a dormir, espero verte mañana en clases… descanse profesor, digo Scott - **me oculté entre mis sábanas llegando a un sueño profundo para el día siguiente.

...

La mañana llegó, esperaba a Scott que pasará por los salones o lo viera por los pasillos, mis padres se fueron de vacaciones, era un tour de dos meses por Europa y se lo quería comentar.

En el transcurso del día no había rastro de él, empezaba a decepcionar me "¿cómo planea enamorarme sin su presencia?" Como sea no debo atenerme a alguien, cuando mis posibilidades de verlo eran escasas, apareció recargado en el marco de la salida, estaba en el salón de clases porque no quería estar en mi casa y ahora menos sabiendo que estaba completamente solo.

-¿Por qué tan solo? -tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de mi pupitre recargándose un poco en mi mesa.

-Creí que te vería hasta mañana -Scott hizo una cara de dolor y se echó en mi mesa.

-Yo también creía eso, lo bueno es que todavía no te haz ido y pude verte - se acercó a mi cara y me veía expectante-, ¿me extrañaste?

-Eres mi profesor y un experto ruborizador, ¿no te cansas? -de nuevo me mostraba su sonrisa, además sin vergüenza.

-Te invito a comer –me sorprendí ante su propuesta- ¿quieres? –alcé la mirada y lo miré a los ojos- Si quieres podemos ir a un lugar privado, si tienes miedo de que te vean conmigo –negué bajando la cabeza-, ¿no tienes apetito? –Tapé su boca con mi mano.

-Deja de hablar, vamos a comer –sentí como esbozaba una sonrisa aún con mi mano cubriéndola, cerró los ojos y me sorprendió besando mi palma.

-De acuerdo, tus palabras son órdenes para mí – dicho esto fuimos a comer, aunque no era gustoso de la comida picante, no me esperaba que él me llevara, nos divertimos durante mucho tiempo. Fue a dejar me en la entrada de mi casa.

-¿No quieres pasar? –dije cortés y él ladeó su cabeza.

-Lo dudo, tus padres me matarán si entro -.

-Pero… ellos no están –hablé sin pensar y él se acercó a sujetar mi cintura atrayéndome a su cuerpo.

-¿En serio? ¿Nadie? –me ruboricé.

-Olvídalo – murmuré, saqué mis llaves con nerviosismo y sujetó mis manos.

-Tranquilo, sólo jugaba, no intentaré nada ya es tarde y tengo que irme. Enciérrate, no le abras a nadie –dejó mis manos y musitó- confía más en mí –agachó la vista, por dios no sabía qué hacer, este hombre… tomé su mano sorprendiéndolo.

-Confío en ti, pasa por favor.

* * *

_**Bueno aquí termina, si desean puedo continuarla claro después del reto, si ea así déjenme su comentario y lo leeré gustosa uwu ya veré que escribir sobre ellos… ASK… FUERA.**_


End file.
